Shenron Nara
TACqLff7_0o Shenron Sarutobi '(神龍のうずまき, Sarutobi Shenron'') more commonly known as 'Shenron X '(神龍のX, X Shenron) is a shinobi hailing from the Sarutobi Clan and Otsutsuki Clan. He comes from prestigious blood, born with the Will of Asura despite his Sarutobi heritage. Due to Shenron's unique heritage, Shenron was born with a great amount of chakra, though he doesn't use it, nor does he know how to use it. Shenron is considered the Golden-Boy of Konohagakure. Shenron and his friend Akuma would embark on a several years training journey that would aid the young shinobi in many ways. As Shenron travelled the World, he gained several nicknames; '''God of Taijutsu (封印術の神, Taijutsu no kami) due to his refined mastery of the Martial Arts and also the Blonde Haired Pervert '(赤毛変態, Akage hentai) for his constant flirting with girls. He is the son of both Katuko Otsutsuki and Kyoko Sarutobi. He was also taught by Uzume Arashi. 'Personality 'Edit There are prodigies throughout the globe, but the special geniuses seem to all have problems, from mental issues, to physical issues, to family issues. Those are generic geniuses, Shenron is a special type genius, one who was destined to save an entire village and bring it to success. But being that type of genius, means he has more problems than the average special shinobi. Shenron has every disease or "illness" or what specialty that makes him perfect, from perfectionism, to Eidetic memory, to Hyperthymesia, to a complex adaptive system, to advanced slow motion perception, to low latent inhibition, Shenron has traits that make him perfect. Many would die for these traits, such skills could lead to so many different scenarios it limitless. Shenron was destined to be a hero, but due to one man, his whole life changed causing the way these traits or illnesses affect him. Perfectionism, in psychology, is a personality trait characterized by a person's striving for flawlessness and setting excessively high performance standards, accompanied by overly critical self-evaluations and concerns regarding others' evaluations. This trait can have both positive and negative effects, but for Shenron it has mostly brought positive. This trait on his own has forced him to strive towards greatness. Shenron was not born a prodigy but instead, was born a Perfect being. Background Edit Shenron was born at an unknown point during the Era of Fourth Great Ninja War, just a few years after the battle of Kaguya. Both of his parents were in battle and he was sent and hidden along with the rest of the children of the Hidden Leaf so that no one would be killed or harmed. He grew up to be a loving and happy child. Though being human, he has dark red eyes and fangs other than teeth. When he turnt 10, him, Bento and Akuma were traveling when they were attacked by the Ultimate Summoning Beast which everyone thought was dead. It striked at them as Kaido appeared to save them. The beast escaped and was not seen for years. It was heard that it killed a bunch of Team Kaido's friends from different villages, eating and taking Kekkei Genkai and after that, was never heard from. '''Life Force and Chakra Prowess 'Edit Before even birth, Shenron was expected to do extraordinary things. He has extremely high chakra, nearly that of a Kage. Son of the Legendary Otsutsuki Prince and a Sarutobi Jonin, he possesses the endurance life force and chakra of an Otsutsuki as well the natural skill and Intellegence of an Sarutobi. After his injury in battle with Kaido, Shenron went on a shocking increase in skill and physical ability. Continuous training with his father granted him skills of an anbu at the age of ten. Known as the God of Taijutsu for his skill in the Martial Arts, he was very popular. Vanishing from the shinobi world for two years name would fade people's memory but never the bingo books. In a uncontrollable mental state, Shenron took down shinobi such as the Demon Brothers with no mercy. His chakra is high enough to cause the climate around him to be destroyed. Life-Force, one's ability to stay alive, keep breathing, survive harsh thing, their will. These are all ways one can describe what they believe is their life force. It is said that some people have stronger life forces than others, having the unique ability to survive things that an average person would not survive or live beyond their usual life span or keep a youthful appearance. Uzumaki are known for this, surviving long past their classmates and friends even able to see their Great Grandkids. But one can also achieve this by gaining immortality or being experimented on. Shenron's parents both have strong Life Forces, Mia being an Uzumak. Shenron would adopt such a very strong life force from his parents, never displaying fatigue or any sign of age growth after he passed thirteen. He has been able to survive the extraction of a soul, even a stab in the gut. As stated above his life force is incredibly powerful, surpassing both his mother and father being expected to live passed even one-hundred years of age. Shenron on his own could have one of the strongest life forces ever to walk on the Shinobi world. Naturally, Shenron on his own surpasses most shinobi and ties Asura's reincarnate Naruto Uzumaki. Shenron's chakra is red-yellowish and its quality described by the shinobi of Uzushio is "Warm fiery and Welcoming". Unlike most shinobi who have large chakra reserves, Shenron never struggled to control his chakra. He was taught by his Uzumaki mother and his unknown father to use his chakra strategically. He seems to be smarter and a bit stronger than some of the kids. His tremendous power may stem from being a transmigrant of Hagoromo - The Sage of Six Paths ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ '''Super strength - Shenron's muscular density is extremely high. Shenron's physical output and strength astronomically exceeds that of humans and is significantly stronger than Shinobi's. The exact magnitude and exertion that he is capable of remains undefined and unclear, however he can most likely pick up multiple-tons. Like other powerful shinobi, he can achieve feats such as super-leaping which comes from his enhanced strength, though he is both capable and incapable of flight. After being bestowed with certain gifts his strength grew to a crazy, virtually unparalleled degree. Even then, Shenron was strong enough to lift up a boulder which was 3 times his size with small difficulties. Invulnerability - Shenron's defense is similar to all the Fourth Raikage's Lightning Armour from years ago, and possesses a very high durability capacity, which can only be penetrated by other strong forces, certain radiation exposure can harm him. Weapons like Shuriken, Kunai and Knives cannot harm Shenron that well, but can pierce him. With this kind of defense, he is capable of punching something hard like a table and it wouldn't hurt his hand. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 'Kenjutsu 'Edit While fighting against samurai or other shinobi who are skilled in Kenjutsu, Shenron relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with Kaido, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly with some of the strongest swordsmen. While usually fighting right-handed, Shenron appears to be ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding his katana in his left hand. He is said to be one of the fastest and greatest swordsmen of his time. Shenron uses both Kenjutsu and Taijutsu skills proficiently and perfectly. He is capable of easily dodging lunges and slices and can inflict excessive pain with just one swipe. Thanks to his ANBU training, he has gained enough skill to take on a small group of professional Assassin's and win with small difficulties. He was praised by a clone of Kabuto, named Zeno who was also very smart and sneaky. 'Ninjutsu 'Edit Shenron is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu. his training and studies resulted in him being capable of performing a few techinques; he could place a juinjutsu on a target powerful enough to seal them for months just by himself. He is capable of learning up to hundreds of jutsu. He also has the ability to summon his sword, Hiyako. 'Taijutsu 'Edit While he relies mostly watching people fight, Shenron is very skilled at taijutsu and can move at very high speeds. Through great amounts of training, his pain tolerance is very high, he could possibly fight even with a limb gone. Shenron is skilled in several different taijutsu. During this training with Kaido, Shenron enhanced many of his physical attributes such as Strength, Speed, Endurance and Reflexes.